Question: The speed of sound is approximately $768$ miles per hour. When an object travels faster than the speed of sound, it creates a sonic boom. Write an inequality that is true only for speeds $(s)$ at which a moving object creates a sonic boom.
For the object to create a sonic boom, its speed must be greater than ${768}$ miles per hour. In other words, we need ${s}$ to be greater than ${768}$. We want either ${s} > {768}$ or ${768} < {s}$.